Sailor Amber
400Movies' TV spoof 1st version of Sailor Moon (English Adaption). It will appear on YouTube in the near future, not only to celebrate the 20th Anniversary of its show in Japan, but to celebrate the 20th Anniversary of its show in English Dub in DIC/Cloverway in 1995. Cast: * Serena/Sailor Moon - Amber (Scooby Doo) * Amy/Sailor Mercury - Daisy Duck (Disney) * Raye/Sailor Mars - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) * Lita/Sailor Jupiter - Brittany Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Mina/Sailor Venus - Gadget Hackwrench (Chp 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Darien/Tuxedo Mask - Scooby Doo * Rini/Sailor Mini Moon - Angel (Lady and the Tramp 2) * Hotaru/Sailor Saturn - Dawn (Pokemon) * Amara/Sailor Uranus - Misty (Pokemon) * Michelle/Sailor Neptune - May (Pokemon) * Trista/Sailor Pluto - Iris (Pokemon) * Molly Baker - Molly Cunningham(Talespin) * Melvin Butler - Kit Cloudkicker (TaleSpin) * Luna - Herself * Artemis - Himself * Diana - Herself * Queen Beryl - Magica De Spell (DuckTales) * Kenji Tsukino - Tramp * Ikuko Tsukino - Lady * Sammy Tsukino - Young Copper (The Fox and the Hound) * Catzi (Bad) - ??? * Catzi (Good) - Zoe Drake (Dinosaur King) * Avery (Bad) - ??? * Avery (Good) - Sena (Tai Chi Chasers) * Bertie (Bad) - ??? * Bertie (Good) - Reese Drake (Dinosaur King) * Zirconia - Carface (All Dogs Go to Heaven) Seasons: # Sailor Amber (Season 1) # Sailor Amber (Season 2) # Sailor Amber (Season 3) # Sailor Amber (Season 4) Specials: * Sailor Amber (VIZ) * Sailor Amber Crystal Trivia: * This four show after played Dinosaur King * Like the original series, this series will be produced with 159 episodes. It will also have English Dub movies. * The main reason Brittany played Lita is because they both have a ponytail. Gallery: Amber (Scooby Doo).png|Amber as Serena/Sailor Moon Daisy Duck in House of Mouse.jpg|Daisy Duck as Amy/Sailor Mercury Rebecca Cunningham-0.jpg|Rebecca Cunningham as Raye/Sailor Mars Brittany Miller in The_Chipmunk Adventure.jpg|Brittany Miller as Lita/Sailor Jupiter Gadget Hackwrench in Piratsy Under the Seas.png|Gadget Hackwrench as Mina/Sailor Venus Scooby Doo in Scooby Doo on Zombie Island.jpg|Scooby Doo as Darien/Tuxedo Mask Lady.png|Lady as Ikuko Tsukino Luna in the Ford Commercial.jpg|Luna as Herself Dixie.jpg|Dixie as Haruna Molly Cunningham-0.jpg|Molly Cunningham as Molly Baker Kit Cloudkicker-0.jpg|Kit Cloudkicker as Melvin Butler Magica De Spell in DuckTales.jpg|Magica De Spell as Queen Beryl Flintheart Glomgold in DuckTales.jpg|Flintheart Glomgold as Jedite Tramp.jpg|Tramp as Kenji Tsukino Danny-0.jpg|Danny as Andrew Alvin Seville in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein.jpg|Alvin Seville as Crane Game Joe Dr. Buford Bubbles Mad.png|Dr. Buford Bubbles as Gesen Donald Duck.jpg|Donald Duck as Greg Artemis.jpg|Artemis as Himself Chrissie.png|Chrissie as Queen Serenity Iris.png|Iris as Trista/Sailor Pluto Zoe Drake in Don't Mess with Maiasaura-0.png|Zoe Drake as Catzi (Good) Misty.jpg|Misty as Amara/Sailor Uranus May in Pokemon Jirachi Wish Maker.jpg|May as Michelle/Sailor Neptune Dawn (TV Series).jpg|Dawn as Hotaru/Sailor Saturn Carface.jpg|Carface as Zirconia Fat Cat.jpg|Fat Cat as Tiger's Eye Diana (TV Series).jpg|Diana as Herself Dot.jpg|Dot as Miharu Akiyama Simon Smith-0.png|Simon Smith as Boy at Beach #2 Category:Sailor Moon TV Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:Account and Creator Spoof Category:400Movies